A Night To Forget
by That Engineer
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins Dance is supposed to be the best night of any kids' life. But for Lincoln, what was supposed to be a simple plan quickly got out of control and ended in disaster. With his social reputation damaged and his relationship with Ronnie Anne severely strained, it's up to four sisters to fix their mistake and make amends to everyone involved.
1. A Bad Turn

**A/N: Normally, I wouldn't make something like this until one of my other stories was finished, but I just had this on my mind for a while, and I couldn't get it out of my head. Also, it was the only thing helping me get through a particularly stressful night at work. It's probably not wise to be juggling 3 stories at once, but this one won't be as long as the other two (like maybe 5 chapters at best). With that said, here's the run down:**

 **It goes without question that Dance Dance Resolution ended on a positive note, but there's just so many ways that night could've failed horribly. So, I'm going to use the simplest method: what happens when you have 4 dates who don't know each other, and you're caught in the middle? If anyone knows how this usually goes in real life, then you probably know how this is gonna go down.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from the Loud House.**

The Sadie Hawkins Dance, one of the few times young kids might actually find interest in one another and have a chance to act on their feelings, the other being senior prom. They say, it's supposed to be the most important part of a girl's life. At least, that's what the Loud sisters agreed to. Lincoln himself wasn't too sure about it, as his dad told him at one point that your wedding was the most important piece of your life. Still, the 11 year old white haired child found himself strolling the streets to his school on a calm, warm night, going to a dance he didn't even plan on attending. He should've expected his sisters to be waiting for him at the door, wondering if Ronalda asked him out to the dance. Instead, he said that she didn't ask him. There was some truth to this: he hid from her all day, so she didn't get the chance to ask. Instead, he had plans to go to the arcade with Clyde as there was a two-for-one deal going on, and they weren't going to miss out on this.

Lincoln thought his lie would've worked, that none of his sisters would question him further and let him mind his own business. In fact, the lie did work, a bit _too_ well...

Without his knowledge or consent, four of his sisters managed to scrounge up dates for him at the last minute. Lincoln was initially shocked at the news, and as such he was forced to come clean. Now, his sisters practically guilt tripped him into going to the dance with four girls who probably didn't know each other. Lincoln didn't know what his sisters told their friends, but they must've spruced up their stories about him, because no girl in the school would even think to ask him out, besides Ronalda. If it weren't for the fact he'd be crushing the hearts of four girls, he would've just kept up his lie and meet up with Clyde at the arcade like they originally planned. Now...it seemed like he was walking towards a lion's den...

"Clyde, I have a bad feeling about this...how am I supposed to handle four dates _at the same time_?" Lincoln said uneasily, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry. I got everything we need to make sure things go smoothly." Clyde replied, carrying a large backpack. He pulled it to his front and opened it up. "Binoculars, stopwatch, dossiers on each of your dates, and lastly, a hidden microphone and receiver." The African-American pulled the small receiver out. "You'll need this."

"Thanks..." Lincoln looked at the device oddly before fitting it on his ear. "This is either going to be the luckiest day of my life, or ruin my reputation forever..."

"Why's that?"

"I've watched enough shows with my sisters to know that having multiple dates _never,_ ends well...not only that, it seemed like my sisters didn't even talk to _each other_ about who I should go with, since they just realized they each got me a date at the last minute. And I know what you're thinking, why didn't we just go to the arcade and say we went to the dance? Easy answer being, those girls would've told my sisters, and I'd get pummeled once I got back home..."

"Actually, I would've told you that it's not wise to break a lady's heart..." Clyde corrected.

"That too...I may have dug my own grave by lying to them, but no one said they had to get me a date..."

"They were just feeling sorry for you. You can at least appreciate that they were looking out for you."

"True." Lincoln could see the school in sight. His nervousness increased with each step. "Well, let's get this over with..."

The two kids entered the school and walked towards the gymnasium, where the dance was being held. Clyde entered first, scouting the place for any sign of a certain Hispanic tomboy. He took a high stance on the bleachers and didn't spot any trace of purple hoodie anywhere. Tapping a button his mic, "Clyde to Lincoln, gym is clear. No Ronnie Anne in sight"

Lincoln gave a sigh in relief. "Good. If Ronnie Anne saw me here with 4 different girls, I'd be deader than disco..."

"If you need me, I'll be in the rafters, like your eyes in the sky."

"Wait, aren't you afraid of heights?"

"Y-Yeah...but I'll manage! Especially if you want this night to go smoothly." Clyde said nervously.

"You're a real trooper Clyde. A real friend..."

"Thanks." Clyde responded before cutting off.

Lincoln entered the gym himself, taking note of the festivities. Like any typical large scale dance party, you had the snack table, a DJ playing various songs, and even a small section where couples could take photos. He also noticed Mrs. Johnson handing students small pieces of paper. Curiosity peaking, he walked over to his teacher.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson. What's with the papers?"

Agnes takes out another and hands it to Lincoln. "Oh, it's just a small raffle we're doing." She smiled.

"Really?" The boy replied, wondering what the prize is.

"Yep. The winner gets to have lunch with me in the teacher's lounge."

Lincoln's smile faltered at this. "Oh...ok?" _"Guess they couldn't think of anything else?..."_ He said in his mind.

Walking further into the gym, Lincoln spotted 3 of his friends hanging next to the volley ball cage and some mats, trying to look cool. He became a little amused by this, and decided to see what was up. "Hey guys. You get any dates?"

"Nah. We're just here for the raffle. I always wanted to see what it was like inside the teacher's lounge." Liam replied.

"I heard that the teachers get way better lunches than the students in there. I hope I get to eat a crab salad!" Rusty stated, his mouth beginning to water as he fantasied about the possible meals he could get.

"And like that, we lost him." Zach grinned.

Lincoln heard a beeping in his ear. Looking up, he saw that Clyde was in position high above the floor. The glasses wearer looking like he was having some difficulty keeping his composure, but he managed to tough it out. "Ok, well you guys do what you're gonna do. I need to be somewhere else." Lincoln told them before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

For the next 10 minutes, things seemed to be working perfectly. Lincoln met with all four of his dates, who oddly, but not surprisingly, had similar interests with those of his corresponding sisters. Tabby spoke in a British accent like Luna, and was even an aspiring musician. He wasn't sure if she had an actual instrument, but it'd be cool if she did. His second date, Giggles, wasn't too bad either. Coming from a clown school, she was pretty nice, had a good sense of humor, and if he had to be honest, her jokes were better than Luan's. Next was Haiku, an emo like his 5th youngest sister. Aside from the dark and depressing mood, he did enjoy spending a few minutes with her. Haiku could become a nice poet like Lucy, maybe more so since it appeared she didn't have as much problems figuring out rhymes. His last date, Polly Pain...she sure put the 'pain' in her name.

Coming from Lynn's roller derby team, she was just as physical as his athlete of a sister. Lincoln honestly felt he spent more time being flung around than actually dancing with her. Didn't help that she used a couple derby moves on him. While Lincoln was managing to juggle his dates around thanks to his friend keeping a heads up, Clyde was having the opposite effect. His acrophobia had started to kick in the longer he stood in the rafters. He managed to keep himself stable enough to direct Lincoln, but soon found himself getting dizzy before vomiting into a paper bag. Clyde finally had enough and needed to come down, so he notified Lincoln before heading to the gym's bathroom.

Inside the restroom, Clyde threw the bag away and washed his face clean. The door opened a second later as Lincoln walked in. "You ok buddy?"

"Yeah. Just needed to get my head on straight. I'm feelin' better now though."

"Ok." The Loud boy replied, a small frown on his face. He was beginning to feel guilty about bringing Clyde into this mess. Last thing he wanted his friend to do was accidentally puke on someone. The amount of embarrassment that would've occurred would be harsh beyond comprehension.

Clyde spat out the sink water he had in his mouth. "Ok. I'm ready to go back up." He smiled.

"Actually Clyde...I think you should sit this one out..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I don't want you to puke again. Plus it might accidentally land on someone. But I want to thank you for your help tonight. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able pull this off at all...I don't like the fact I had to lie to these nice girls several times, but I couldn't leave them hanging...plus I don't know what'll happen if they catch me with one of them..." Lincoln stated in fear.

"Yeah...that'd be crazy...but, are you sure you got this Lincoln?"

The boy nodded. "What's the worse that could happen?" Lincoln asked before opening the bathroom door. However, two literal seconds later, he slammed it shut. Clyde was confused as Lincoln looked like he had seen death in the face.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"R-Ronnie A-Anne's here..."

"What?!"

"I said, Ronnie Anne-"

"I heard that part. But are you sure?"

"I saw her face Clyde...I couldn't be any more sure than that."

Clyde walked to the door and cracked it open. Sure enough, he spotted the purple-hoodie wearing tomboy looked around in the crowd. He slowly shut the door back, growing nervous. This wasn't gonna go according to plan. All they had to do was keep Lincoln's dates happy and ensure they slipped out before the dance ended to avoid being seen with any of them. With Ronalda here...this just threw a HUGE wrench in their plans. No doubt she was looking for Lincoln, but how was he supposed to keep his dates satisfied with Ronalda looking around? She'd no doubt pummel him if she saw him with another girl. Clyde looked back at Lincoln, who was using an empty paper bag to quell his hyperventilation.

"Lincoln?" The nerd asked. He got no response, other than Lincoln muttered about how bad his situation just became. "Lincoln! Snap out of it." He slapped his friend.

"Ow...huh?"

"Lincoln, this whole operation is compromised. We gotta pull out while we can..."

"I can't Clyde...no matter how we look at it, I'm gonna be a dead man...if I snub my dates, my sisters will find out and punish me, and if I go out there, Ronnie Anne will see me with one of them and kill me...there's just no way out...I'm gonna start writing my will..." Lincoln said in defeat.

"Lincoln, come on. You've been in these kinds of situations before. Surely you can think of something, right?"

"I-I guess...maybe if we can sneak out of here without getting noticed, we'd be in the clear..." Lincoln peaked outside and saw that Ronnie Anne had moved further into the gym. He then spotted his 3 other friends. "Or...maybe we don't need to." He smiled, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

Sneaking through the gym, Lincoln and Clyde made it over to the punch table and hid beneath it. They signaled for Rusty, Liam, and Zach to join them soon after. They talked through the idea of hanging out with Lincoln's four dates, hoping to get them to join in since the three didn't have any dates to begin with. As expected, the three boys were nervous about talking to girls, even Clyde was, since he didn't expect that he had to play a part in this. Unfortunately for Lincoln, his three friends were a tad _too_ anxious to participate with the plan. As such, they bailed, making up various excuses ranging from needing to be home or saying they had a 'thing' to do. This night was starting to become worse by the hour. He wished he just told his sisters the truth from the start. At least then he'd only get a massive chewing from them, followed by Lori telling Bobby to have Ronnie Anne drag the boy to the dance.

Lincoln's body shook as he started to sweat bullets. "Well...there goes that plan..."

"Welp, time for Plan B." Clyde stated.

"Cry for our mommies?..." Lincoln asked.

"Probably, but, let's get out of here before we get caught."

Lincoln nodded before getting out from under the table. The two walked low through the crowd, using the various students and teachers as cover to avoid Ronnie Anne's gaze, as well as those from Tabby, Giggles, Polly, and Haiku. Unfortunately, something just had to come back to bite him in the butt.

"Ok students, it's 8 o'clock. Time to see whose the lucky student that will join us in the teacher's lounge!" Mrs. Johnson announced. She dug her hand around in a basket filled with tickets for a few seconds before pulling one out. "And the lucky student is...Lincoln Loud!" She looked around for her student, but didn't see him. "Lincoln? You still here?"

A spotlight suddenly shined on the duo, Lincoln silently cursing himself for entering that raffle. "Clyde, if I don't make it, you can have all of my Ace Savvy comics!" Lincoln told his best friend before breaking into a sprint, the spotlight chasing after him. He wondered why whoever was controlling the lights kept trying to point it on him when he _clearly_ didn't want to be seen. Not only that, but he knew that spotlight would lead all four of his dates directly towards him. As he kept running, he lost track of where he was in the crowd due to focusing on keeping his distance from the light, only to bump into Tabby, who was next to a speaker by the stage.

"Lincoln? Where ya been mate? You left me standing out here!" She asked in a worried tone.

"Wait, you?" Polly said, rolling up to them. "He's with _me_!"

"Wrong." A patter of honking was made as Giggles strolled up to them. "He's with ME."

"Correction. He's here with me." Haiku suddenly added, surprising the others.

"Lincoln...what's going on here?..." Tabby asked, folding her arms. The glare she gave told him that she was clearly pissed, same with the other three girls.

"Girls, I'm sorry! I can explain!"

"Explain what? Explain the fact you were trying to flake on us?!" Polly accused.

"N-n-no! That wasn't my intention!" The boy stammered.

"Well, it seems like it since it seems you've been hanging with these other girls!" Tabby yelled.

"L-Look, this wasn't even my intention. I didn't even want to come to the dance!"

The four girls let out a gasp. By now, those who were close enough to hear took notice, and even the DJ had momentarily stopped playing, a loud scratching sound cutting off the music. This caused the rest of the students to become disgruntled due to their rhythm being interrupted.

"So, you think I'm not _good enough_ for you?..." Haiku said in an angry hushed tone, tears appearing on the corners of her eyes.

Lincoln felt even more guilt at his choice of words. "Look, Haiku, that's not what I meant. My sisters had-"

"Don't you _dare_ bring Luan into this! She said you were the nicest boy ever with a sweet sense of humor. But clearly, she was wrong..." Giggles told him. "All I see, is a lying, two-timer, cheater!"

Lincoln was growing steadily frustrated at the fact these girls weren't letting him get a word in. He swore that they were just like his sisters, always wanting to enforce their opinions onto him without him voicing his own. That's probably why they got along with them so well, aside from the obvious common interests. He could turn tail and run, but that'd just make things worse and prove the girls right. Didn't help he was being demonized in front of most of the student body. Some of the girls were probably muttering in agreement while a few boys were a bit envious that Lincoln managed to have four dates compared to their zero. Best thing he could do now, was try to save face and explain how it came this in the first place.

"Look, would you just give me a minute to explain first?!" Lincoln was met with silence, which he used to his advantage. "I didn't want to come to the dance because...I was trying to avoid someone..."

"You mean _us_ , right?..." Polly said, cracking her knuckles.

"No, Polly, I meant-" Lincoln was interrupted again, but this time physically. Polly jumped on him, two fists colliding with his chest. Apparently, the derby girl had a temper that matched Lynn's, so her patience wasn't that high. As the two tussled on the floor, the 3 girls looked at each other in anger before joining in. Lincoln screamed as he was being beaten on by 4 girls, defensively curling into a ball as he was whacked repeatedly, parts of the student body cheering his 'dates' on. Thankfully, the teachers came up and dispelled the fight before it could get any worse.

Clyde came up and grabbed a still curled up Lincoln by his pants before dragging him to the door. "We thank you for your time! Have a good night!" He said quickly and sheepishly before exiting through the doors.

* * *

After dragging Lincoln a safe distance from the gym and around a corner, Clyde consoled his best friend. "You ok Lincoln?..."

Lincoln uncurled himself after noticing he was in the hallway. Looking at his reflection on one of the mirror's attached to a corner ceiling, he noted that his injuries weren't too bad; just a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two beginning to form on his face. He also had some small wheel marks covering his body, no doubt from Polly kicking him.

The boy gave a sigh. "This night was a total disaster Clyde...you were right...we should've just bailed when we had the chance...four girls hate me now, I embarrassed myself in front of the whole school, again...a-and I think Ronnie Anne probably saw everything..."

"You're darn right I did..." Spoke a familiar voice.

The boys turned and saw Ronnie Anne staring at them with a harsh glare, but it was mostly directed at Lincoln. The girl took her hands out of her pockets, revealing her twin fists as she stomped towards them.

"R-Ronnie Anne, it's not what you think. I-It wasn't even my fault!" Lincoln pleaded before he was yanked up by his collar and slammed into one of the adjacent lockers. Clyde would've tried to stop her, but he doubted she'd listen to him. And, she might bust his nose in the process.

"You better have a good explanation as to why I shouldn't erase your face right now! How could you do this Lincoln?! What made you go out with not one, but _four_ girls?!" The Hispanic girl yelled.

"I-I..." Lincoln cringed as he was slammed into the lockers again.

"I'm not hearing anything!" Ronalda pulled a fist back, ready to deck him.

"Four of my sisters felt sorry for me when I lied to them saying you didn't ask me to the dance! I said I waited for you, but I was actually ducking you all day! I didn't expect them to get me any dates, so I had to tell them the truth! They forced me to come here!" Lincoln finally yelled out, holding his hands in front of his face.

Ronalda took a moment to process this information. "...Even if that's true, why didn't you just keep saying no?..."

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat. He wanted to say that he didn't want to disappoint the girls his sisters set him up with. He just wanted everyone to be happy. Ronnie Anne did have a point; he could've just said no regardless of what his sisters did to him, but he let them convince him to come to this stupid dance. Now, he literally sat in a metaphorical grave, where no one was happy and it only made things worse on his end.

"That's what I thought." The girl growled as she pulled him close. Lincoln could practically see the fire burning in her eyes. "I'm only gonna say this once Loud...whatever feelings I had for you, they're _gone_ now...I thought you felt the same way for me, but clearly you're just what those girls said: a lying, little, cheater...I wasn't even going to ask you to come to this stupid dance. I was going to ask you, if you wanted to go to the arcade, because they have a two-for-one deal tonight...but since I couldn't find you, I came here, only to learn that you were seeing someone _behind my back..._ you better be prepared for Monday, cause I'm going to make your life a living _nightmare_ , for the rest of the school year. Comprende?..." The bully threatened.

Lincoln nodded fearfully before his former friend and secret ex threw him back against the locker, leaving to slump to the floor. The girl walked away from the two, hands in her pockets as she headed for the school's exit. While Ronalda was furious, Lincoln could see the pain and sadness she was masking. The biggest clue to this was the small tears she was clearly holding back. Ronalda may have been heartbroken, but for Lincoln, this was a nightmare that came to pass. Of all the things he was worried about on how this night could go south, this was possibly the worst possible result. It wasn't just one of his 'dates' being angry, but all of them were angry at him, he probably the school's laughing stock again, but nothing could compare to the fact that Ronnie Anne was back to being his _actual_ bully now. After all the abuse he went through, only to find out that she actually liked him, the boy made it look like he couldn't care any less about that fact and just spat on her feelings.

Lincoln sniffled as he felt like he was going to crying any minute. He brought a hand to his eyes to try and stop himself from doing so, but it just seemed to make it worse. Being both sad and frustrated at the same time, his other hand curled into a fist. He was angry at himself for not standing up to his sisters for what clearly was a bad idea from the start. He could've just gave a straight no and be done with it. What his sisters would've did to him couldn't have compared to what happened just now. And speaking of Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy, he was heavily upset at them right now for a few good reasons. Before he had more time to dwell on it, he heard the doors of the gym opening up, followed by a massive amount of footsteps. Not wanting to be seen by the student body, Clyde and Lincoln made a hasty retreat to the exit.

* * *

At the Loud house, the girls were up to their usual antics on a Friday evening. Leni was in the kitchen making a smoothie, Luna was upstairs having a jam session, Luan herself was on the couch watching a comedy show, Lynn was kicking a soccer ball in the house, and the twins were busy arguing over who knows what. None of the girls knew where Lucy was, but with Lisa and Lily, in a rare moment of cuteness, the former was trying to convince her baby sister to put her diaper back on. Lori was absent from the house, as she was out on a date with her boyfriend in celebration of their two younger siblings going to the dance. The parents were going to be gone for the weekend, as their dad had to visit a close relative of his. Four of the girls in the house were hoping that their brother was treating his dates properly, otherwise they'd have to teach him a lesson on how to be a proper gentlemen. Their friends hadn't texted them yet, so they were completely unaware of how the dance turned out. At one point, the four argued on who Lincoln would choose to have as an ideal girlfriend, but eventually stopped, as they figured their brother would decide on his own.

Outside the house, Lincoln stood in front of the door. He had been standing there for a few minutes, trying to ready himself for what was to happen. He didn't know whether his sisters found out about the dance fiasco, but they would find out either from their friends, or him telling them since he still had a few bruises on his face. He was also pretty sure his eyes were still red since he cried a bit on the way home. In the end, it'd be better if he told them before their friends could voice the lies they cooked up. Clyde gave him his best condolences, but that was really the only thing he could do at this point. Everything else was up to Lincoln...

Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door. Poking his head in, he saw Luan on the couch, who quickly took notice of the front door opening. "Hey Linc! How was the dance?"

Lincoln looked at the floor before stepping further into the house. Luan's smile faded when she noticed the bruises and marks on his face. "Woah. You look like someone ran you over with roller skates..."

"That's because someone _did._.." The boy replied before closing the door.

"Seriously though, what happened to you?" The comedian asked, showing some concern.

"Long story short...it was a bad idea to have four dates to a dance..." Lincoln rubbed one of his arms.

"What?!...You didn't bail on them did you?..." Luan asked suspiciously.

"He what?!" The familiar voice of the family's athlete rang through the house. Lynn slid down the stair's railing and landed on the floor. "Did you bail on your dates?!"

"No Lynn, what happened was-"

"Haiku just texted me." Lucy spoke as she appeared behind Lincoln, making the boy jump in fright. "She said she's never met someone who could be so untrustworthy in her lifetime, until now."

"So you did bail on them!" Lynn accused.

Lincoln squinted his eyes in anger. "Would you guys just SHUT! UP?!" He yelled, startling everyone in the house. "I'm tired of not being able to explain myself before someone interrupts me! Now you three are going to pipe down and stay quiet so I can speak! Ok?!" The three girls nodded. Those that were upstairs poked their heads out to see what was going on. Leni poked her head out of the kitchen, sipping on her drink. "This whole night was a complete disaster! I didn't bail on my _any_ of my dates! They thought I was _cheating_ on them with _each other_! I asked you girls hours ago how I was supposed to handle this, and all you said was 'not our problem bro, you dug you're own grave, and now you gotta lie in it'. " He said in a bitter tone. "Well guess what? It turned into a _really, big problem_!" The boy gave a sigh and looked at the floor. "Look...I may have lied about Ronnie Anne not asking me to the dance...turns out she just wanted to ask if I wanted to go the arcade...I wanted to go there with Clyde, but it would've been good to go with Ronnie Anne too...but that's beside the point. The four of you got me a date, but didn't even bother discussing it with _each other_ first, then you practically forced me to go to that dance because you're more worried that I'd ditch them instead of other, more glaring issues, like _one_ guy having to handle four different girls without being seen with each other! And you know what's the worst part? Ronnie Anne actually showed up! Do you know how hard it was to handle four dates and try to avoid getting seen by her?! It was next to impossible! Not only did I get caught in the middle of it all and get pummeled by your friends, Ronnie Anne heard all of it and now she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore!" He gave a small sniffle after that last part.

The girls gasped. "Lincoln, I'm so sorry. We didn't know things would turn out like that..." Luna stated with a frown.

"You're sorry?..." Lincoln asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The apology may have been sincere, but considering everything Lincoln experienced in the past few hours, it felt rather shallow to him. "YOU'RE SORRY?!" He yelled, making the girls flinch. "A 'SORRY' ISN'T GOING TO FIX THIS MESS! SAYING SORRY ISN'T GOING SOLVE THE FACT YOUR FRIENDS THINK I'M A LIAR AND A CHEATER! SAYING SORRY ISN'T GOING TO FIX THE PUBLIC EMBARRASSMENT I GOT FROM ALL OF THIS! SAYING SORRY, ISN'T GOING TO FIX THE FACT THAT RONNIE ANNE IS GOING TO _LITERALLY_ BULLY ME TO NO END NOW! I GET THAT YOU WANTED TO HELP, BUT NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO GET ME A DATE! AND IF YOUR IDEA OF HELPING WAS RUINING MY SOCIAL STANDING, THEN YOU DID A _VERY_ GOOD JOB ON THAT PART! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO YOU GUYS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The boy panted, his voice getting a little hoarse. "I told you girls this back when Ronnie Anne first started bullying me, DO NOT meddle in my business. But did you listen? NO...so thanks for ruining my life..." Lincoln stomped up the stairs and past his shocked and confused sisters. Everyone flinched when they heard his door slam shut.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy looked at each other in guilt as they digested their brother's words. Individually, their phones vibrated as they got texts from their friends. Checking them, it was clear they weren't happy about the dance, at all. Each text had something along the lines of berating their brother and not appreciating the fact the sisters lied to them about how good they made him sound. The girls also apparently said something about getting detention for a few days for starting a fight.

"Dang it..." The quartet said collectively.

"So, like...what just happened?" Leni asked.

Luan was about to respond to that, but stopped when she heard tires screeching to a halt outside. Whatever it was drove off a second after, and in the few seconds that followed after that, the girls heard someone stomping up to the door. Lori slammed the door open, and it was clear she was very pissed about something.

"Where is that little two-timer?..."

 **A/N: Yeah...Lori isn't happy. Lincoln's not happy, his dates aren't happy, Ronalda certainly isn't happy, NO ONE is happy about what just occurred right now. In the original episode, I liked that Lincoln's friends helped distract his dates long enough to get them to like them, so when he was discovered, it wasn't as bad. But, had this not happened, well...it could've turned out like this. Doesn't help that Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy were unsympathetic in the fact they could've unintentionally screwed their brother since they didn't realize what they did until it was too late. I really think they should've asked Lincoln if he still wanted to go to the dance instead of just going through what they planned. But, that's what life lessons are for. When you make mistakes, you gain something from it. Let's just hope they can fix this mess before it gets worse.**


	2. Mending Relations

**A/N: Ok, some of you saw this coming (or had it coming), but let's address the elephant in the room:**

 **To those complaining about me looking like a one trick pony, should it really matter if this one story is very similar to my other two? No one really complained much about them since they're what if's to episodes were pretty bad. However, it's come to my attention that some of you may think I only do stories based off bad episodes. So, I wish to dash these rumors. While Dance Dance Resolution was a good episode, it still bugged me on a few possibilities, and like I said in the previous chapter, it was the only thing on my mind since I had a pretty stressful work day. Even good episodes could have had a bad outcome should they have went a particular way, in which it's what I'm going with DDR. If you've written a story before, do you know how hard it is to focus on one idea when you have another that wants to come forth? It's the main reason why Worth exists along side Syngenesophobia, which is still unfinished. The former could've been brought up when the latter was complete, or close to it, but I decided "why wait? :D". Plus, dozens of other authors have made stories with similar themes and their stories turned out fine, so in all honesty, it looks pretty hypocritical since most of you actually still liked this one even if it's similar to the other two.**

 **If you really want me to write something more lighthearted, I already have a few ideas in mind, but they will be long stories (as in over 10 chapters from how I picture it), and such a task could be difficult if one of the other stories isn't complete yet. Given the reaction to the cute moments of Worth, I think it should go without saying that I'm not a one-aspect minded person in regards to my writing. Certain actions will breed certain consequences, and with DDR, if Lincoln's friends weren't able to help him out, it's not hard to see what the outcome would've been. And on that note, the reason why this one is getting made is because of how short it will be, and the girls need to realize they're not experts on love. Only Lori could give sound advice since she has a mate, but the others? Not so much, and there's been 3 episodes that prove the girls suck at giving love advice. At least Lincoln learned that lesson in the span of one episode, it took the girls 3 tries to figure out the same thing.**

 **To everyone else who didn't complain about themes and just enjoyed the story for what it is, thank you for the encouragement. I might have it shortened to 3 chapters since I don't think it'll need 5 chapters. Now, if there aren't anymore questions, let's get back to the subject at hand.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from the Loud House.**

"What two timer?" Leni asked.

"I'm talking about Lincoln! My date with my boo boo bear just got interrupted because Ronnie Anne calls and said he was seeing another girl behind her back! And he told us earlier that he didn't see Ronnie Anne all day! Bobby would've came in here too but he's heading home to console his sister! Now _where is he_?!" The eldest yelled, fuming on the spot.

Four certain sisters looked at each other nervously. Obviously, one of them would have to say something. It was already bad enough they let this happen to Lincoln, and he didn't need Lori breathing down his neck right now. Someone needed to tell the truth. But...when you're dealing with an angry Lori...it's almost like talking to a wall. Exchanging glances at each other, they were having a mental debate as to who should fess up. Lucy obviously wouldn't stand a chance against the oldest sister's rage, and while Lynn might be more aggressive, considering that Lori beat her with a bread loaf that one time, the athlete was looking to keep her distance. The two looked towards their older sisters for help. Luna mouthed that all of them should go together, though Luan responded with a glare.

"You said _your_ news was the most important, so _you_ tell her!" She whispered.

"That's only because I didn't know you guys had the same idea!" Luna countered.

"To be fair, none of us discussed it beforehand." Lucy added.

"Well, it's not my fault he's good at acting!" Lynn pointed out.

"You still got him a date though!" Luan told her.

"You guys do realize I can hear what you're saying right?..." Lori piped up, more irritated than angry at the moment. "Do _any_ of you know where Lincoln is?..."

All of them were sweating bullets now, while the rest of the girls were getting confused as to what was going on. "He's in his room." Lola stated.

"Figures..." Lori began stomping up the steps, her pace quickening as she ascended higher. Right as she reached the top step, she yelled out for her brother, before she was quickly silenced and pinned to the floor by Lynn and Luna. "What is _wrong_ with you guys?! Get off me!"

"Lori, it's not Lincoln's fault about what happened tonight!" Luan said quickly.

"What are you talking about?..." Lori asked, trying to get to her feet.

"It's our fault sis...we messed up big time..." Luna added.

The 17 year old glared at her younger siblings before giving a sigh. "You got five minutes to explain to me, from beginning to end, what happened while I was out on my date..."

The girls nodded and gave the 17 year old their perspective. They told Lori how they felt bad for Lincoln not having someone to go to the dance with, so they each decided to set him up with a blind date. However, each sister was unaware of the fact they had the same idea, and didn't realize it until they told Lincoln when he was about to go to the arcade. In that instance, their brother then revealed that he lied to them and had been planning on spending time at the arcade with Clyde. However, the girls were angry at being lied to, and strong-armed him to go to the dance. They admitted that Lincoln asked them how he was supposed to handle four dates, but they flat out refused to help. As such, Lincoln came home hours later, looking beaten up. They thought he bailed on his dates, but turns out it was much worse than that...

"So, he yelled at us about how we ruined his life and went up to his room..." Luna finished. "And now, I'm pretty sure our bro hates our guts..."

Lori had a glare at the start of the explanation, but it turned into a surprised look that had stuck during the rest of the discussion. Lola, Lana, Lisa, Leni, and Lily were just as surprised, but soon showed they were highly upset at the outcome of their quartet's decisions.

"Ok...so, I know Lincoln lied about not seeing Ronnie Anne at all today, but let me put this together just to make sure I understand it _perfectly_ : so you four got him separate dates, without even asking him if he still planned on going to the dance?"

The group nodded.

"And when he actually told the truth, you refused to help get him out of the situation you put him in because you didn't want your friends to be upset, when instead you could've called and told them you made a mistake?"

They nodded again, growing nervous.

"And because of you girls not doing the former, his dates thought he was cheating on them, _with each other_ , and Ronnie Anne happened to show up to the dance at that moment?"

"Y-Yeah..." Lynn rubbed the back of her head.

"Ok. Good to know." Lori said calmly, which was very odd. Normally, she'd be outright pissed at this, but she seemed to be taking the news well.

"Sooo...you're not mad?" Luan asked.

"No, I'm not mad." The girls gave a small sigh. "Because being mad, DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER IT!" Lori's yell echoed throughout the house, making everyone flinch.

"So thanks to you 'brainiacs', Lincoln not only lost his _one_ crush, but got the stuffing kicked out of him for no good reason, all because you ' _GENIUSES'_ thought he could 'handle it'! This is why Lincoln never comes to you guys for love advice. None of you have ever been on a _real_ date!" The four girls shrunk down in a combination of guilt and fear, Lori seeming to tower over them. They expected this to happen, but witnessing it was still a nightmare no one wanted to wish on someone, not even those they despised. The girls hugged each other, fearful of what Lori had in store for them. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to catch her ire rarely skated out unpunished.

"But we were just trying to help..." Luan admitted.

"While I believe all of us can see you that you had good intentions, not asking the key inquiries our eldest sibling stated had only exacerbated the problem." Lisa explained.

"W-Well...there was that one t-time I hung out with some people on my baseball te-" Lynn started.

"A CASUAL HANGOUT IS _NOT_ A DATE!" Lori corrected.

"W-What are you gonna do to us?..." Lucy asked in fear.

" _I'm_ not going to do anything! What was that you said to Lincoln? Oh right, 'you dug your own grave, and now you get to lie in it'! I hope you idiots didn't have plans for the weekend, cause you're going to spend it fixing the mess you started! And you _better_ tell Ronnie Anne how you messed this up, cause I won't care if she kills you over it! Lastly, if this isn't fixed by _SUN_ _DAY_ , not only will I allow Lisa to experiment on you however she pleases, but you can explain to mom and dad why Lincoln can't bear to show his face at school when they get back from visiting Uncle Leon! Understand?!" Lori demanded. Lisa unconsciously smiled at the prospect of willing test subjects.

The quartet nodded. "Now go to your rooms and _get to work_!" The girls ran to their perspective rooms and slammed the doors shut. Lori stood in her spot for a bit, fuming at the closed doors. She practically had steam coming out of her nostrils with each breath she took. The teen pinched the bridge of her eyes as her aggression was beginning to subside.

Lisa walked up to her big sister. "Normally, I would be perturbed by your use of terms relating to intellectuals, but in this instance, I'll let it slide. While I do hope our other female siblings rectify their misdeeds, a part of me also wishes to use them for my studies."

"You gonna be ok Lori?" Lana asked.

Lori shook her head. "...I just never thought they'd do something so stupid...and I thought Leni was that dense..."

"Yeah...wait..." Leni squinted her eyes, taking a moment to reflect on that last sentence. "Hey!" The twins had to suppress their giggles.

"Out of curiosity, based on past events, did Roberto threaten to break up with you on the pretense of being related to someone who hurt his female sibling again?" Lisa asked. The first time, she found the notion to be completely idiotic. Second time though? She may have to request that Lori look elsewhere for a significant other. Lisa may not know much about the ways of the heart, but surely it didn't take a genius to know when someone wasn't good enough for her. Sadly, as the brains of the family, it's sometimes required for her to point this fact out.

"No...thankfully no...Bobby learned that was a stupid reason last time we 'broke up'..." Lori said as she looked at the ceiling. "Look, you girls just...do whatever...I literally don't care right now...I'm gonna go talk to Lincoln..." The eldest loud then walked towards their brother's room, leaving the others to figure out how to spend the rest of the night.

Inside Lincoln's room, the middle child was lying on his bed, clutching his pillow in a vice grip. He had been crying for the last few minutes, the whole situation having taken a heavy toll on him emotionally. He heard the front door slam and distinctly heard Lori's voice calling for him, but he didn't want to answer. He could also hear the even more yelling in the upstairs hallway, but he didn't pay much attention to it. It wasn't like his sisters would do much to help him now, because as he figured, his life was essentially dead. Sure, he still had Clyde, but he knew in the following days the chip-toothed boy might be coming home with black eyes and bruises.

A small knock was heard on his door. "Lincoln?..." Lori spoke softly.

"Go away Lori..."

"Lincoln...I just want to talk..."

"Why? So you can yell at me too?..." He grumbled.

"No. I just want to help ok? The girls told me everything...I was originally mad at you, but that's because I didn't know the full story...can I come in?"

Lori was met with silence for a few, tense moments. "...Okay..." Lincoln spoke.

The teen let herself in, giving a small frown as she saw the depressed state her brother was in. His back was to the door, but she could hear his quiet sobs ever so clear. After yelling at her sisters, she wanted to turn them into human pretzels. Now, she felt like she wanted to do something _worse_...but it wasn't like inflicting physical pain would solve anything. This situation dealt with matters of the heart, not broken bones. Lori sat on the bed next to him, her brother shifting a little from the added weight.

"Lincoln...I know everything wasn't your fault...yes, I was a bit upset that you lied about not seeing Ronnie Anne today, but you didn't have to go through what happened at the dance. I know Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy were mad about you lying to them, but that didn't mean they had to leave you high and dry like that, especially after they got you blind dates without asking if you were still going to the dance..."

The boy noted the angered tone in his sister's voice. He lifted his head enough to look at her. "What did you do to them?..."

Lori glared at the floor. "For now, nothing...but I told them they better to fix this mess, or they'll be in a serious world of hurt, and mom and dad will end up knowing about it..." She looked at Lincoln, gazing into his tear-strained eyes. "So how are you feeling?"

"...My chest hurts...I wish I didn't lie to you guys in the first place...maybe then this wouldn't have happened...Ronnie Anne said she wanted to ask me to go to the arcade instead of the dance, but now she's just going to literally bring me pain and suffering...it was bad for me to avoid her, but now I really wish I hadn't been too afraid of talking to her..."

The teen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lincoln...no one blames you for what happened...yes, you lied, but you never said you needed a date to the dance...just don't beat yourself up over this ok? We're your sisters, and we'll always love you. Just rest easy now, and we'll handle this for you." In a rare moment of kindness, Lori kissed Lincoln's forehead.

Lincoln gave another sniffle, but he managed to form a small smile on his face. It felt nice to know that Lori actually stood up for him and was making sure his life would get back on track. His other sisters probably had similar sentiments. His smile didn't last as a frown formed again. "But...what if Ronnie Anne doesn't listen?...she's not exactly...easy to talk to when upset..."

"Don't worry bro. She'll listen. Either from your so-called 'date experts' or from me."

Lincoln gave a small nod. Looking at the wall for a moment, he sat up and hugged his sister. "Thanks Lori..." The blonde smiled as she returned the gesture.

* * *

Tabby was sitting in her room, tuning a small guitar. It wasn't a large, electric guitar like Luna's, just your average everyday stringed instrument. The young musician wasn't able to own an axe herself, as her parents were worried that she'd end up breaking it within the first week. As such, she often spent time playing the air guitar when the music hit her just right. The 11 year old also took up jamming sessions with Luna so she could learn how to play the electric guitar herself. Still a novice, but she's getting better. Loud music was blaring from a radio on her dresser, obviously playing a song from the Rocking Boulders with Mick Swagger's elegant voice playing on the speakers. Whenever Tabby was upset, she would grab an instrument and tune it while listening to rock n' roll, though this was rather troubling now with the events that happened hours ago.

Luna promised her that Lincoln would be 'the most rockin' roadie she ever met', in her very words. Not that Tabby minded going to the dance by herself, but the prospect of meeting a boy with her interests was very enticing. Instead, it turned out to be a flat out lie, with Lincoln having danced with not only her, but 3 completely different girls who had nothing in common with her. Just what was that supposed to be? She didn't know. But she was certain that Lincoln wasn't too interested in her, or God forbid, just using her to make another girl jealous. She gave a hard glare as she continued stretching a string on the guitar, up until it reached its breaking point and snapped.

"Ugh! Blimey!..." A loud humming was heard on her nightstand, made even louder as the wooden furniture resonated the vibration. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was her best friend. Giving a small growl, Tabby pressed the 'skip call' button before reaching to find another guitar string. The phone vibrated again as it was being called a second time. Looking back, the rock fanatic sighed and picked up the device. "If this is about me apologizing to your cheater of a brother, I'm not saying sorry..."

 _"No, Tabby, it's not, and please don't hang up!"_ Luna yelled over the line.

"...Fine, what is it? Trying to set me up on another stupid date?"

 _"No...look, Lincoln isn't a cheater, he's-"_

"Then what was that schtick at the dance then? Some kind of bloody joke?!"

 _"No...it wasn't. Everything that happened...it's me and my sister's fault..."_

Tabby gave a confused look at the phone. "What do you mean?"

 _"All of us got Lincoln a date to the dance because he seemed bummed out about not getting asked by Ronnie Anne. Turns out, myself and 3 of my other gals asked our friends, including you, if you wanted to go to the dance with him without even knowing it...but apparently Lincoln was lying about not being asked and was instead hiding from her because he wanted to go to the arcade tonight...we didn't know we set him up with four separate dates until we told him just as he was about to leave the house, but we were so mad at him for lying that we made him go anyways..."_

Tabby thought this information over, and immediately started to feel guilty about what she was thinking earlier. "So I essentially pummeled him for _nothing_?! And if you knew you set him up with different dates, why didn't you bloody call me?!"

 _"I...I knew you'd be super bummed if he didn't show and you might think he flaked on you..."_ Luna replied, ashamed of herself.

"Well he did, but apparently it was because he was being forced to keep three _additional_ girls happy..." Tabby grumbled. "Look, Luna, I'm glad you were lookin' out for a shiela, but it's still wrong of you to make a bloke come and try to impress four girls at the same time! And you could've told me you made a mistake!"

 _"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I messed up big time, and now my bro hates me for it..."_

"...To be fair, I'm not too surprised, but now I feel ashamed at myself for thinkin' so lowly of him...he was kinda cool I'll admit..." Tabby stated, playing with a lock of her hair. Her cheeks warmed up a bit thinking about the way Lincoln smiled. She probably wouldn't say it out loud now, but the white hair and chipped tooth made him look kind of cute.

 _"Good to know...not sure if you'll hate me for the rest of my life, but I just wanted to let you know. Don't blame Lincoln please...it's not his fault..."_

"I don't...not anymore at least...and I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed..." The 11 year old frowned. "Just don't make a song and play the wrong notes next time, ok?..."

 _"Right...goodnight..."_

"Night..." Tabby replied before hanging up. She flopped back down on her bed, stewing in the new bout of information Luna presented her. She was upset at Luna for not telling her that Lincoln was set up with additional dates, and was rather pissed that her friend sent him to the dance regardless. But, she felt even more ashamed that she beat on an innocent boy who was just trying to keep everyone pleased. Had she known that Lincoln had to keep other girls entertained, she wouldn't have had such a bad impression on him. Tabby thought he could've just said no, but chances were it wasn't like he had a choice. Still, it was rather impressive that Lincoln managed to switch repeatedly between dates and keep all of them happy.

Luna did mention Ronnie Anne, and now that Tabby remembered, she saw the school bully at the dance. No doubt this caused Lincoln to panic and everything probably fell to pieces after that, along with getting called up by the raffle. Giving a heavy sigh, Tabby knew she'd have to figure out a way to apologize to the poor boy. She felt it was worth getting a few days of after school detention for beating on a cheater, and now, it was complete unnecessary.

* * *

"Nie Nie, come on, can't we just talk about this?" Bobby asked. He was standing outside of his little sister's room, and like Lincoln said, she was being fussy.

"Go _away_ Roberto! There's nothing to talk about!" Came Ronalda's muffled yell.

Bobby gave a heavy sigh. She's been like this since he got home. Their mom was working the late shift again, so she couldn't help. The boy with many jobs was still trying to wrap his head on why Lincoln would suddenly do this. He thought Lincoln really liked Ronnie Anne, and knew well enough to not even try something that would get on her bad side. Not that Roberto would threaten Lincoln himself, he's a bit too nice for that, but he sure knew Ronalda would practically obliterate the boy. Apparently she hadn't done so yet, since it seemed the girl was contemplating how to throttle him. His phone gave an audible ping, one only associated with his girlfriend.

Taking his phone out, Bobby read the message...

 _Bobby, Lincoln didn't start this...four of my SISTERS did...they set him up on four separate dates without asking him first, then left him to be caught in the middle...I got them fixing this mess right now, but...Lincoln's a mess...he's hurting real bad because he knows Ronnie Anne hates him and how she wants to hurt him, but my sisters are going to tell her the truth...I know she won't listen to anything Lincoln will say, so they'll tell her or I will...if she's still upset, can you tell her that my sisters will reveal the truth tomorrow?_

Roberto gave a sigh of relief. He knew it didn't make sense for Lincoln to be going behind Ronnie Anne with four girls. At least now it all made some kind of sense. His phone pinged with each key stroke.

 _I had a feeling something wasn't right. I can tell Nie Nie, though she's trying to ignore everything I say...are you sure you figured everything out? Just asking..._

The teen hit the send button. Not a second later, Lori actually called him. "Babe?"

 _"I ASKED THEM MYSELF BOBBY, AND LINCOLN IS CRYING HIS EYES OUT IN HIS ROOM! IS THAT_ SURE _ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"_ Lori yelled, making Bobby pull his head away from the device.

"S-Sorry, just making sure." He laughed nervously, before Lori hung up.

Bobby looked back at Ronalda's door. He didn't hear her pacing around anymore, so he quietly opened it. The little Latina was now face down in her bed, giving off labored breaths that were being choked by her sobs. As the teen stepped in, he felt his foot shift an object on the floor, the sound of broken glass moving with it. Looking down, he saw it was a framed picture of Lincoln and Ronalda smiling, arms around each other and giving a thumbs up at the camera. The glass frame had been cracked due to blunt force, no doubt from Ronnie Anne either punching it or throwing the frame to the floor. Roberto grimaced, as this was worse than the time she came home when Lincoln indirectly insulted her. At least back then, they weren't actually in a secret relationship. Now that they were, or used to, it was tearing the little girl to pieces.

Bobby knelt on one side of her bed. "Ronalda...I know you probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but I'll just say this: I know you're really upset at Lincoln, but the whole thing wasn't his fault, at least that's what Lori told me. She said her sisters would explain it to you tomorrow whenever they get the chance to, so hopefully...they can straighten things out..."

Ronnie Anne muffled something into her pillow that Roberto couldn't make out. "What was that?"

"I said, how do I know you're not just covering _for_ him?..." The tomboy asked, raising her head a little.

"Lori yelled at me on the phone when I asked if she was sure, so there's that." He responded. Ronalda gazed at her brother, giving off the vibe that she didn't entirely believe him. "Yeah I know it sounds weird, but guess we won't know til tomorrow." He patted her shoulder, making the girl give a somewhat uncaring growl.

* * *

"Well, I called Tabby. She was more so disappointed than upset." Luna told her comedian of a sister, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

Luan gave a frustrated sigh as she set her phone down. "At least you GOT someone. Giggles isn't answering her phone, or texting me back. I hope she didn't block my number..."

"Well dude, if she isn't callin' back, you might need to just go visit her in person." The musician stated, laying lazily over the side of her bunk. "She's not doing anything tomorrow is she?"

"Not that I know of. If she was, she certainly won't be now. I know how Giggles gets when she's upset."

"How so?"

"You're not the only one who knows how to set up a decent prank. This one time, a girl had made a mockery of her clowning style and outfit. The very next day, said girl was being followed around by mocking birds for the entire school period. Guess Giggles sure made a _mockery_ of her." Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Har Har..."

"But in all seriousness-"

"You? Being serious?" Luna joked.

"I see what you did there." Luan quipped. "But really, do you think Lynn and Lucy got through to their friends?"

The musician rolled on her bed so she was looking at Luan upside down. "Doubt it. Not that I know their buds personally, but if they're like Lynn-sanity and Spooky, they're probably too upset to be answerin' their phones. Cause, you know how Lynn is when she gets mad."

Luan nodded. "Yeah...and Lucy just disappears like she always does, except she doesn't pop out of nowhere as much..."

The two sat in silence for a moment. They heard Lori yelling about something for a split second, and from the sound of it, she seemed to be on the phone. "Man, we really stunk up the joint didn't we?..." Luna stated.

"We all stunk worse than Andrew Clay in Bless This House, and that's saying a lot...maybe next time Lincoln wants to go to a dance, let's just butt out..." Luan suggested.

"But what if he actually asks for help?"

"Luna, Lori's right. We stink when it comes to love, and if anything, we just proved that all we do is make things worse...there's this boy at school I kinda like, but I'm too nervous to talk to him."

"But if you don't talk to him, how do you plan to get that itch off your chest?"

Luan shrugged, resting her head on her hand. "I was gonna ask one of you guys about that in a sibling meeting or something, probably won't mention it now since I might get the wrong kind of help..."

Luna made a small sound of agreement, casually looking at one of her posters of Mick Swagger's band on one of the walls. It had the lead singer himself, along with a guitarist, drummer, and secondary guitar player. _"Those guys sure work well together..."_ Luna thought. _"Wait...together?..."_ Luna squinted her eyes as a plan was beginning to piece itself together in her mind. Eyes widening, she righted herself on the bed. "Dude! I know a quick way to fix this!"

"Really? How?" The comedian asked in a bored tone.

"Instead of doing this individually, calling our friends up and tellin' them 'sorry for messin' up your date and dance night', we should work as a team to get everyone's groove back! Should've did this from the start, but can't live in the past now dude."

Luan looked at her sister, a bit confused. "Ok? But you still didn't explain _what_ we're going to do..."

"Text Lynn and Lucy, cause we're gonna plan ourselves a little outing." Luna smiled.

 **A/N: The gears are set in motion and Luna comes up with the plan of action. For her sake and her other 3 sisters, they better hope it works, cause I doubt Lisa will show restraint in her experiments. Out of the four dates, Tabby and Haiku are the most popular due to their attitude and personality. Most call them discount Luna or Lucy, but they're their own person. I believe Polly comes second, as she's very energetic and super active. I wouldn't be surprised that Giggles would be last. No offense to her, but dressing as a clown kinda ruins her appeal. I decided to omit the parents in this story, since it's 1. A very easy route, and 2. We never see Lori legitimately chewing out her siblings for something they did. She could definitely use the Big Sister Points.**


	3. Operation: Atonement

**A/N: It seems the sisters are gearing up for plans to help their brother and fix their situation. Remember, they only have today to do this, unless they want to test Lisa's new concoction for curing the hiccups. While getting their friends to understand may be easy, Ronalda will be a challenge, along with bringing Lincoln's social status back on track. Should be pretty humorous.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from the Loud House.**

Saturdays are usually the day people would spend it relaxing, staying at home, doing some home improvement stuff they didn't have the time to do during the week, and more importantly, forgetting about your troubles for the next day and a half (unless you work weekends). On these days, Tabby would usually spend them at home either jamming out on her guitar or sunbathe on the lawn, taking in the warm, spring sun. Today though, she was full of anticipation and irritation. Sitting in front of a large fountain at the front of Royal Woods Mall, she tapped her foot impatiently as if she was waiting for something, or someone to be specific. Luna called her this morning and told her to meet her at the mall around 11. The little rocker got there just minutes before, and now it was almost 11:30.

"Sure know how to keep a shelia waitin' Luna..." Tabby muttered, glancing around for the 15 year old for the umpteenth time.

"I would've been here sooner, but things got a little...complicated..." A voice spoke out to her right.

Tabby turned her head and gave a small glare. " 'Bout time you showed up mate..."

"I know I know I'm late. Come on, let's go to the food court." Luna suggested.

"Not 'til you tell me why you asked me to come all the way out here. I doubt it was just to have lunch..." The child huffed.

"I'll tell you when we get there-" The older musician started.

"Luna, I'm still rightly mad at you for what you did last night. So you either fess up now, or I'm walkin' towards that door..." Tabby threatened.

"Ok ok, you got me dude. Myself and my sisters came up with an idea to set the record straight, but we needed everyone to be here together since it's better to do it face to face. You already know the score, but not the others."

"And are you certain this idea of yours will work? Not that I don't hate those other shelias but they sure got bigger temps than I do, especially that one with the skates."

"It's the best one we could come up with. If it doesn't play right, then nothing short of humiliating ourselves would get Lincoln to forgive us." Luna told her. The 15 year old felt her phone vibrate as a few texts came rolling in. Taking her phone out, the musician took a moment to skim them. "Great, the others are making their way to the food court now. So you comin' or you just gonna sit here?"

Tabby sighed inwardly before getting up. "Not like I have anything else to do."

With the other sisters, it wasn't too difficult to find their friends. Each girl knew their pals well enough to know where they were likely to be in the event they were either upset or angry. However, getting them to join them at the mall wasn't as simple as Luna's and Tabby's exchange.

* * *

 _30 Minutes Earlier_

Lynn knew that whenever Polly was upset or pissed at something, she'd work off the stress at the local gym.

The athlete walked into the establishment where she was greeted by a man at the desk. "Welcome to Planet Fitness ma'am. Are you on membership or is this your first time here?"

"Actually I'm looking for someone. She's a girl, 'bout my age, kinda tall with brown hair in pigtails...has a large chin-" Lynn stopped when she heard what sounded like a gun being fired close to the back of the gym. "Nevermind." She stated before making her way towards the source of the sound.

Lynn found her derby partner dressed in a white T-shirt and black shorts, white bandages covering her palms. She was knocking a chained sand bag senseless, each blow making a deafening sound that resembled a shotgun being discharged. It was very clear why everyone referred to her by nickname and respected it with the upmost caution. The jock winced as another bare first impacted the sand bag, the chain rattling as it struggled to keep the large weight suspended. Lynn had seen Polly knock around a sand bag without the use of boxing gloves before, but back then the hits sounded more like the typical act of flesh meeting leather. Clearly, the whole ordeal had upset Polly more than she let on.

"Hey Polly!" Lynn yelled over the noise.

The taller brunette stopped her assault, twisting her head in surprise. A glare formed on her face almost immediately. "What do you want?..."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"How do you _think_ I'm doing?" Polly said before turning and launching another fierce punch at the sand bag. It swung out 6 feet from the hit.

"Pissed off..." Lynn answered. "I know you're probably imagining that's my brother's face you're hitting right now, and I know you probably won't listen to a thing I say, but I want to try and make it up to you."

Polly put a hand up to stop the bag from swinging. "Let me ask you something Lynn: why should I trust you?"

"What?"

"Why should trust someone who set me up on a date with a _cheater_?" Polly hit the bag subconsciously on the last word.

Lynn held her hands up in defense. "Ok Polina. You're right. You don't have to trust me. But not counting yesterday, have I _ever_ lied to you?"

Polly took a moment to think, trying to come up with some excuse as to why she shouldn't trust the smaller girl. While she was stuck in her train of thought, the bag rebounded and smacked her in the side, making her stumble.

Lynn smirked at this. "I'll take that as a 'no'. I know you pretty well Polly. We've been together since elementary school. Remember the time I stood up for you when those girls made fun of you because of your chin?"

Polly grumbled. "Yeah..." She folded her arms and looked at the floor. "I didn't need help though."

"Says the one who was close to crying."

Polina focused her glare at the jock. "Don't make me hurt you Lynn..."

"Oh please. I wouldn't _dream_ of taking you on in the rink. I've seen what you do with those hands and butt."

The derby girl put her hands on her hips. "So? What's your point?"

"I know you're still hurting inside Polina. You thought Lincoln was a nice guy, it turned out wrong, or so you think. Like I said before, I've never lied to you, so let me make it up to you."

Polly shifted on the spot for a moment. "...Fine. What do you want?"

"Clean off your sweat, cause we're heading to the mall."

The pigtailed female looked inquisitively at Lynn. Normally, Polly wouldn't visit the mall unless she was looking to buy some gear, more or less a new set of blades since she has an odd habit of being too rough with them. However, given what was said, she wouldn't turn down her friend's opportunity to make nice.

* * *

 _21 Minutes Earlier_

Lucy tried for Haiku on her phone before she left the house. Given how similar the two friends are, she figured Haiku would be sitting in the darkest and creepiest corner she could find: her room in her house. The 8 year old emo knocked on the door, being greeted by a 13 year old who also had a personality similar to hers.

"Oh, it's you..." The teen said in a churlish tone.

"Hi...it's Haiku home?"

"She is, but I doubt she wants to see anyone right now. Even I can't get her to come out of her sanctuary..."

Lucy could understand that part. Whenever she was feeling moodier than normal, she'd usually disappear and no one would find her, but when they did, not even someone like Lincoln could pry her out of her hidey hole.

"I see...still, I need to speak with her on important business."

The teen leaned on the door siding. "Don't you think you've done enough lying to her about her so-called 'date'? If I remember correctly, it was with that same boy who almost ruined my birthday party..." The girl stated, acid dripping in her tone.

"That's what I'm here to speak with her about. I know she's in the pit of despair that I accidentally put her in, and while I'm all for being dark and depressing, it pains me knowing I'm the one responsible for causing her suffering. The burden she carries is no greater than the one I'm shouldering right now, so Magdalene, can you please give the chance to pull her out of the eternal blackness?"

Maggie gave a sigh. "Fine. You have 5 minutes..." She walked away from the door.

Lucy let herself in and immediately sought out her distressed friend. Being that she's been over to her house numerous times, she knew exactly where the emo's room was located.

The dark haired girl knocked on Haiku's door. "Haiku? Are you there?" Not getting a response, Lucy put an ear to the door. She could faint sounds of breathing on the opposite side. The vampire lover opened the door and stepped in. Haiku's room was about as much as you'd expect it to be: dark, curtains and blinds closed, dark purple colored walls, a canopy bed covered with black sheets, memorabilia of mystical creatures, and of course, a small shrine dedicated to a vampire boy (who just turned 200). Lucy felt a little envious, especially since she shared her room with the second loudest sibling in the house.

Lucy looked around the dark room, not seeing her friend anywhere. She looked up at the vent grate in the ceiling, thinking she might be up there. However, Haiku's house was no where near as loud as the Loud house.

"If you think I'm in the vents, you aren't even close." A voice spoke, making Lucy jump.

Turning, the 8 year old found Haiku standing by the door. "Guess I somewhat know what my siblings feel like when I do that."

"If you've come to make peace, don't bother. I know you probably came here to prove me wrong, but I doubt anything you say will change the fact."

"Actually, that's where you're _wrong_ Haiku. You may think my brother is the most untrustworthy and unfaithful scum to walk in this plain of existence, but your ire shouldn't be with him...it should be directed at me..."

"It already is since you lied about his qualities..." The 11 year old stated.

"I didn't lie...what happened last night was due to myself and my sisters..."

Haiku gave a questioning glare at the 8 year old. "How do I know this isn't a trick?..."

Lucy sighed, knowing she'd ask of this. The girl brought out a black hairband before pulling it on. The band took several locks of the emo's hair and held them in place above her forehead, making her eyes completely visible. "Remember when I told you if I needed to tell you something serious, I would do something I would never do before?"

"Yes...I do..."

"And this is a serious gesture...it wasn't Lincoln's fault. If anything, he tried to make sure you and his other dates were happy, but it shouldn't have come to that because myself and 3 of my sisters had put him up to it..."

Haiku's face went from an emotionless state, to that of shock. "Wait...so you're saying..."

Lucy looked to the floor in guilt. "Yes...we caused our brother to fall into a state of despair due to our actions..."

"How?...How could you do something like that to him?" The 11 year old asked, her voice carrying emotion unintentionally.

"...We were angry at him for lying to us about not seeing Ronnie Anne all day, and he seemed so upset that I wanted to help him out...it was the least I could do after he saved me from total embarrassment at one point...however, after finding out that he lied, we set him on a fate with soul-crushing heartbreak...and we didn't do anything to help..." The 8 year old didn't want to look at her friend, already feeling the critical look she was being given.

Haiku was shocked at the fact someone like Lucy was even capable of doing such an act. The girl clenched her hands into fists, not out of spite, but out of self-hate. If what Lucy said was true, the older emo effectively added on to the suffering by beating on Lincoln when the whole ordeal wasn't his fault. Like Lucy, Haiku does like witnessing the pain of others, as it makes good writing material, but she wouldn't want to be the one to cause it.

"Is he alright?..." The 11 year old's voice was a whisper.

Lucy shook her head. "No...he harbors an intense hatred towards me and my sisters responsible for it. He effectively acted as if we...were dead to him...but we have an idea on how to make this right. In order for it to work, the two of us need to head out to the mall."

"The mall?...Lucy, you know I hate crowded places like the mall, especially those that don't ever seem to frown..."

"I know Haiku...but I really want to make things right with my brother...and I'm sure you want to apologize for the way you acted."

The older emo nodded. "I do..." Haiku looked towards her desk where a book of poems she'd written sat. Last night, she made some rather...unsavory work revolving around Lincoln. She thought about telling Lucy this, but she felt she didn't need to add onto her already high stack of guilt.

Lucy took the hairband off, letting her hair cover her eyes again. "Please don't speak word that I showed emotion..."

" _Only_ if this plan you girls have works..."

* * *

 _15 Minutes Earlier_

With Luan, her situation was similar to Lucy's, albeit more lighthearted. The aspiring comedian figured Giggles would still be at home today since she wasn't scheduled to perform for any birthday parties. While the clown girl always showed her more humorous side, like Luan, she also had a dark spot when it came to her pranks. After being let into the house by the girl's mother, Luan walked up to her room.

"Hey Giggles, you in here?" Luan asked, poking her head in. A split second later, a cream pie nailed her right in the face, having been thrown hard enough that Luan's face made an imprint on the tin. "Ow..." She muffled.

"There's more where that came from." The 11 year old huffed. Not dressed in her clown attire, the chubby child was wearing a pink shirt with khaki jeans. Since her hair wasn't tied up with scruchies, it frazzled down to her mid-back.

Luan pulled the pie pan off her face and wiped her eyes clean. "Ok, I deserved that." She saw Giggles ready to launch another pie at her. "Wait, I can explain-" The pie nailed her in the forehead.

"Explain the fact that you lied about my date? Yeah, that'll really help break the ice." The child's sarcasm spoke volumes.

Wiping her face clean again, "Ok, let's just forget about Lincoln for a sec. I'm sorry your date didn't turn out like you hoped..."

"No thanks to your loser of a brother..." Giggles muttered.

Luan felt a bit irritated about her friend using her brother's name in vain. But Giggles didn't know the full story, so the comedian really had no one to blame but herself. She didn't want to give her the full details just yet, and more importantly, Luan was on a strict schedule. "Look, Giggles, just forget about last night ok? I know you're still upset about it, so how about I take you out for some relaxation? I heard that there's a new Prank Emporium opening up at the mall today~."

Giggles didn't look too satisfied. "Aw come on. Where's your cheerful spirit? Don't make me have to turn that frown upside down." Luan stated.

The 11 year old still refused, but Luan could see she was beginning to crack. All she needed to do was tip her over the edge.

"Alright, you asked for it. What do you call sleeping bull?"

"...What?"

"A BULLDOZER." Luan chuckled. Giggles twisted in her seat a little. She no longer had a frown, but she held a blank stare.

"What does a nosy pepper do? Get Jalapeno business!" Luan laughed again. Giggles started to crack a smile, even making a small noise that sounded like a laugh.

Luan spotted another cream pie sitting by the window. Getting an idea, she grabbed it. "You know why us clowns are never bored? Cause we're good at being occupied!" She slammed the pie into her face.

Giggles had to stifle her laughs at this point. "Need some water to wash that off?"

"No thanks, I already ate!"

"Oh, but I insist!" Giggles brought out a plastic container of spring water and blasted the nozzle at Luan, washing her face clean.

"Now that's what I call some real _water works_!"

By now, both girls were laughing hard. "Ah, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Guess I really let myself go." Giggles spoke out.

"Ah, I don't think so. You're still _holding your size_." Luan laughed, causing another chuckle fit. After a minute to catch their breaths, the comedian spoke again. "So, still up for that trip to the mall?"

"Why not. Your a bigger clown than I am."

* * *

 _Present_

Luna and Tabby took 5 minutes to reach the food court. They got distracted at the music store to check out some sick axes. Luna spotted her sisters with their respective friends approaching in various directions, a knot forming in the 15 year old's stomach. This was it...there was no doubt in her mind that there would be some swift confrontation between all four of the girls. As such, they'd have to shut them down fast so they'd have time to explain. Not only that, there was a fifth party that was to join them very soon, and she would be the hardest to deal with. Taking her phone out again, Luna texted her sisters.

 _"Here goes nothing..."_ Luna thought nervously.

The 15 year old led her friend to a series of tables in the middle of the food court, away from other people. Tabby was aware of what was to come next, and rightly prepped herself to respond in kind if any of the girls tried to insult her. Tense seconds passed as each group came within view of each other, and once they maintained facial recognition, the air grew thick with conflict.

"What are _they_ doing here?!" Polly asked.

"Didn't expect to see your face here either mate..." Tabby lied.

"Luan, this better be a bad joke..." Giggles started.

Lucy and Haiku just looked at each other for a moment before turning to the growing fight between the 3 girls.

"Very funny. The only joke I see here would be you 3." Polly countered.

"Says the one with the shovel chin!" Giggles retorted.

"Why you little sad clown..." The derby girl started cracking her knuckles.

Lynn put a hand on her shoulder. "Polly, stop. Just sit down."

"What for?" The taller girl glared.

"Just SIT. DOWN..." Lynn ordered, the glare she gave telling that she'd tie Polly to her seat if she didn't. Polina groaned before taking a seat, steam coming out of her nostrils like a mad bull. Everyone else either took a seat or continued standing.

Luna took a moment to collect herself before speaking. "Now, we all know you guys are upset, but there's a reason why we brought you here...we know you guys are still mad at Lincoln for what he did last night, but we can assure you that what happened was NOT his fault..."

"What do you mean 'it wasn't his fault'?" Giggles asked.

"Remember when we hooked you guys up with dates last night?..." Luan asked sheepishly. "We ended up doing it at the same time..."

"And we didn't know we hooked him up with four dates until we told him at the same time..." Lucy added.

"...So you're telling me that you guys hooked him up with all of us and you told him at the last minute?" Polly questioned.

"He was about to leave the house to go to the arcade with a friend of his, and that's when we told him..." Lynn clarified.

The derby girl was trying to process this information. It felt like something was missing. "Just...why?"

"He lied about not seeing Ronnie Anne all day so he wasn't asked to the dance. He seemed pretty bummed about it so we wanted to make his night special...turns out he lied about not seeing her and was ducking her all day since he didn't plan on going to the dance in the first place..." Luna explained.

"And then you all sent him on a fate with heartbreak because you were consumed by your anger." Haiku monotonously pointed out.

"Yeah..." Lynn stated, rubbing her arm.

"If he wasn't gonna go to the dance, why did he lie in the first place?" Tabby asked.

"Probably because we put him on the spot and he panicked." Lucy replied.

"So that's the scoop...like our older sister told us already, we were being real 'geniuses' for forcing our brother into a lose-lose situation...he already hates us for it, and if you guys do as well, we don't blame you. We made this train, and it's crashing into the station..." Luan explained, somehow still finding the courage to make a joke.

The group sat in silence for a few moments. Since Tabby and Haiku already knew what happened due to being notified long beforehand, it was mostly Giggles and Polly that needed to make their decision.

"Well, like I told Luna, I'm not too angry, just disappointed...I appreciate you girls lookin' out for your friends, but that doesn't excuse puttin' a bloke through the wringer like that. Even I wouldn't do that to someone who rubbed me the wrong way." Tabby stated.

"I'd just plan a harsh prank in return." Giggles voiced.

"Agreed. Fooling with the heart is one of the heinous forms of conflict. Much drama, and the outcome can be very...dark..." Haiku quipped

"I'll just say that I'm mad at you girls for doing that, but this also means we got 2 days worth of in-school detention for _no reason_..." Polly stated.

"Right...but we're just getting started, and you guys weren't the worst part." Lynn told them.

"Who else would you need to tell?" Tabby asked.

Luna simply pointed her thumb to the left. The girls looked/turned around and saw Bobby and Lori standing there with expectant looks. Next to them, was a rather annoyed Ronalda. The Hispanic girl gave a harsh glare at the four girls her age before turning her sights to the four sisters. Hands in her pockets, she walked up to the table.

"So...how long were you standing there?" Luan asked.

"Enough to hear most of it...is it true?" The tomboy asked.

"Yeah...all of it..." Luna replied.

"Then give me a good reason why I should believe what _any_ of you just said...it still doesn't explain why Lincoln could've said no." Ronnie Anne folded her arms.

The Louds looked at each other, unsure of how to answer that question. They weren't sure what they were going to do to Lincoln if he refused, but it wouldn't have been pretty, especially when you consider how often the Louds get into their usual sibling fights. Just as Ronnie Anne's patience was about to wear out, someone finally spoke up.

"I think it's obvious...Ronnie Anne was it?" Polly started. "You have a sports jock whose got a lot of fight in her, a little girl who creeps everyone out, a comedian who might be kinda crazy, and a musician who probably breaks her guitar more times than she could count. Now, when I danced with Lincoln, he sure is tough, but even I wouldn't want to stack my odds against four people who could probably kick my butt. Not that _they_ could, but I'm just saying."

"Lincoln is a soft spoken soul. He seemed more of a lover, not a fighter. Now that I think about it, it was rather impressive of him to try and keep all of us happy." Haiku stated.

"Normally, I think any other guy would've backed out the second he had the chance. Not that Lincoln had a choice, but he was committed to try and keep our nights lively. Even though it blew up in his face...still feel bad about tryin' to beat his head in like a drum." Tabby added.

Ronalda studied their faces carefully, looking for any sign that would hold false intent. However, their eyes told her they were being sincere to their heart. Ronnie Anne knew Lincoln wasn't a fighter. He was a nerd and a geek who put up with everything that was thrown at him and took it in stride. When she bullied him, he was just flat out annoyed until he finally decided to call her over to his house to settle it. Granted, it was just a plot to get him to notice her (still didn't expect to be kissed which was why she panicked and struck him), but he seemed to have some sort of backbone. As such, she assumed he could've just said no. It wasn't like there was anything his sisters could've did to him that would be _that_ bad. However, since it's clear now that said sisters strong-armed him into walking into a pit of fire, she started to wonder who the _real_ bully is in this case.

Ronalda stared at the floor as she reflected on what she told Lincoln last night. No doubt he was afraid of her as her threats were vividly clear. "I should've given Lame-O more credit than I thought..." She looked at the four sisters. "I don't know what got into your heads to think it was a good idea to put him through that, but all I see right now is a group more stupid than the Three Stooges...I told Lincoln I was going to make his life a nightmare, how am I supposed to take that back?..."

"Ronnie Anne, you could just apologize to him." Bobby suggested.

"Roberto, you know I'm not good with expressing myself. I'll probably wind up saying the wrong thing or doing something stupid in front of him..."

"Love makes you do that." Lori muttered.

Lucy gazed at everyone silently. While she often reveled in hearing about nightmares, she came to see that there was a major difference between having a nightmare and actually _living_ in one. But, nightmares were only fiction, just a bad dream. With Lincoln's life still in the nightmarish aspect, there had to be a way to turn things around. Lucy's eyes widened behind her hair, a thought coming to her. While she was disgusted at sappy stuff, it was probably just the thing that was needed.

"I have an idea. Is Lincoln still at home?" The young emo asked.

Lori shook her head. "No. He's in the arcade. I brought him over so he could try to forget about the fact he's the school's laughing stock." The eldest Loud glared at her sisters.

"You don't have to remind us repeatedly Lori..." Luna retorted.

"Kinda do since you messed up big time." Lori countered.

"So what's the idea Queen of Darkness?" Lynn asked.

* * *

Inside the mall's arcade, Lincoln was occupied with playing a shooter-based game. Aptly named 'Hero's Duty', it involved racing through a ravaged landscape shooting your way through a gauntlet of cybernetic bugs that were about the size of a bus. Worst thing? The bugs adapt to whatever they eat. So far, it was touch and go, but he was approaching the hardest part of the level: the hive of those deranged insects.

"Almost there...almost there!" Lincoln said in anticipation. The second the door opened on screen, hundreds of enemies started pouring out, which the boy responded by lighting them up with his plasma rifle. "Eat this you freaks!"

Not too far from him, Ronalda, Tabby, Polly, Giggles, and Haiku eyed him from a few game consoles. "So...whose gonna go first?" Tabby asked.

"I think it should be me. I did run over his face with my skates." Polly replied.

"No, _I'm_ going first." Ronalda ordered.

"For what reason? I don't think it matters who apologizes first." Haiku added.

"Because he's..." The Hispanic girl started to blush. "He's my...he's my best friend ok?!"

"Seems more than that if you're redder than a tomato, hint hint?" Giggles smirked.

"Oh, whatever!..." Ronalda huffed before making her way over to him. Since Lincoln was so enthralled in the game, he wasn't aware of his immediate surroundings. "Lincoln?" The tomboy spoke. He didn't notice her. "Lincoln!..." Getting irritated, she grabbed a small megaphone from another boy and put it to his ear. "LAME-O!"

Startled, Lincoln rubbed his sore ear and turned to the person who shouted at him in irritation. His face went pale and whatever anger he had was replaced with fear upon recognizing the person before him. "R-Ronnie A-Anne?!" Lincoln squeaked out, holding his hands close to his face in a defensive position. While he was distracted, Lincoln's character had its face eaten by a large insect, flashing 'GAME OVER' on the screen.

"Lame-I mean Lincoln, I know you're scared right now, but I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Y-You're not?..." He asked. For all he knew, it could've been a ploy to lower his guard so she'd be able to strike.

"No...I had some time to think, and-"

"Oh come on! You're moving too slow." Polly said, walking up to them.

"Polly?! What are you doing here?!" Lincoln asked, even more fear creeping into his frame. He felt even worse when he saw his other 3 'dates' come up behind her.

"What Ms. Shy here was going to say is, your sisters told us everything. We know it wasn't your fault Lincoln...and I'm sorry for scratching up your face..." The derby girl replied, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry for thinking you were cheatin' on us love..." Tabby added.

"And for not giving you a chance to explain yourself..." Giggles remarked.

"And for embarrassing you in front of everyone. It was a misunderstanding that we took out of control." Haiku stated.

"T-To be honest, I could see why...it's my fault for thinking I could try to juggle four dates at once..." The white-haired boy replied in guilt.

"Don't sell yourself short mate. You managed to do it well until it started to unravel. I had a decent time last night. Even so, you knew what could've happened, but you didn't have a say in the matter."

"Agreed. You didn't even hurl at all no matter how many times I tossed you around." The tall girl added.

"I still think you would do well in clown school, if you decide to go into it." Giggles replied.

"You would make a great poet someday." The emo stated.

"T-Thanks, I guess." Lincoln started to blush a little from receiving all the compliments. He noticed Ronnie Anne looked a little miffed at this, her gaze focused elsewhere. Another stroke of guilt flooded him. While the events of the dance weren't entirely his fault, he felt he should've came clean when asked about Ronnie Anne the first time. "Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry I had been avoiding you on the days leading up to the dance. I was just too nervous about being asked to the dance that I had been ducking you to avoid it. Though, in hindsight, it would've been better if I just let you find me since we both had the same idea in mind, especially since what happened was a _much worse_ outcome...I know I hurt your feelings pretty bad, and I'm really sorry for that too..."

Ronalda looked at Lincoln with a soft glare, before punching him in the arm.

"Ow!..." The boy rubbed his sore limb.

"That was for ducking me, but to be honest...if I thought you were gonna ask me to the dance, I would've avoided you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I'm not one for dances like that." Ronalda looked at the floor, a small blush forming on her face once again. Lincoln started to wonder what was she thinking about, before the tomboy quickly brought him close and pecked him on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds and felt a little forced, but it was enough to leave Lincoln in a daze.

"W-What was that f-for?"

"That, was my apology for threatening to pulverize you...a-and I still l-like you..." Ronalda replied, her cheeks even redder than before as she glared at the floor.

"Hmm..." Polly tapped her chin. "Mind if we get in on that action?" She smirked.

"Just not on the mouth..." Ronalda grumbled.

Lincoln went wide-eyed and was about to question what else the girls had planned, before he was quickly bombarded with kisses to his cheeks by his 'dates'. It lasted for 10 seconds before Ronalda decided to break it up as she got uncomfortable watching it. The Hispanic girl made a mental remark to give Lucy another shiner for the embarrassing idea. By the end of it, Lincoln was in a daze on the floor with stars in his eyes, trying to process the fact he had been smothered by four girls. Polly, Tabby, and Giggles laughed a little at this while Haiku gave a small smile.

Outside the arcade, the teens watched with grins on their faces. For four of the sisters, they smiled at the fact their plan worked without any issues, and it was very cute to see Lincoln getting kissed repeatedly.

"Gotta admit Luce. I didn't think you could come up with an idea like that." Lynn complimented her.

"Thanks. I don't want to do it again..." The emo stated.

"Well, I hope Lincoln forgives us after all of this." Luna added.

"After seeing him fall like that, and that face, I'm pretty sure he'll be thanking you real soon." Lori replied. "And congrats, you managed to fix your mess. But seriously, don't do it again..."

"I think this shiner on my face will remind me of that." The musician replied, rubbing her sore left eye. Herself, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy all sported a black eye, courtesy of Ronalda and Polly.

"I was hoping to avoid getting nailed by Polly today. I think she hit my good eye on purpose." Lynn groaned. "And do we have to wear these shirts?"

In addition to the black eyes, the four girls also wore black colored shirts that said 'Guess I'm Stupid' on the front. So far, several people in the mall already laughed at them, though some thought they were doing a meme.

"You can take the shirts back AFTER you wear them all day out in public." Lori smirked.

"Awesome." Came Lynn's sarcastic remark.

"If public embarrassment will help everyone else forget about the dance, I'm down with it." Luna smiled. "Especially if it means avoiding being Lisa's guinea pig..."

"Ditto..." Lucy added.

"We sure are good grave diggers aren't we?" Luan laughed.

 **A/N: That about wraps that up. I could do a little epilogue showing how much the 5 girls became friends after this whole ordeal, but I doubt I will since it could be a bit obvious they all made up wonderfully. With this done, I don't have to worry about this story anymore, but it will be marked as the first Loud House story I've completed. Told you guys I could write something lighthearted.**


End file.
